


暗殺者の信条: 栄之助の遺産 - Part 3

by OSTROFOPOLOUS



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OSTROFOPOLOUS/pseuds/OSTROFOPOLOUS





	暗殺者の信条: 栄之助の遺産 - Part 3

暗殺者の信条: 栄之助の遺産

Part 3

1598, Japan

The soldiers moved forward through the dark forest, using their swords to cut through the thick underbrush. Their torches provided them light, but not enough to see more than 5 feet ahead of them. They pushed forward, occasionally stopping to rest and recover from insect bites and the forest’s heat. They continued this process for about three hours before finally setting up a small camp for the remainder of the night.  
At least, they would have if one of them hadn’t suddenly disappeared.

Daizō pulled the blade from the now lifeless soldier, letting his blood spill. After wiping it clean, he put it back in its sheath, watching the other two search for their comrade.  
One of them joked that he probably just got lost in the woods and was eaten by some animals.  
The other one didn’t find it so funny.

Daizō made his next move in warding them away. He took the dead soldiers’ helm and smeared blood over it. He then grabbed a small blade from his belt and scraped one edge across the face of the helm. It let out a screech that caught the attention of the other two. The look on their faces was that of confusion. One pushed the other in the direction of the sound, ordering him to investigate.

As the soldier inched closer, he pulled out his sword and aimed it toward the bushes.  
That was when Daizō threw the helm out in their direction. The soldier that stayed behind screamed and startled the other one.  
They both looked at the bloody, shredded helm and then at each other.  
Daizō picked up a rock and slammed it into a nearby tree. He picked up another rock and threw it against a different tree set farther away. Another rock went to another tree. The soldiers were now very afraid.  
Daizō made his final move and ran in between them, grabbing and putting out their torches as he passed.

Now, they were alone in the dark, lost in the woods, and being hunted by something very fast.

They ran.

Daizō chuckled as they ran in opposite directions, further losing themselves and their minds into the forest. They left behind everything they had brought, including their map.  
Daizō picked it up and read it in the moonlight. As expected, it led directly to his village. All the way down to the landmarks needed to find it.  
He spotted a scroll on the ground as well. He picked it up and read its contents.  
It read:  
‘大倉、これを読んでるなら、私の疑いを証明しているだけだ。すぐに私に会うことを願っています.’

Daizō’ mood changed and he was about to say a few choice words when the sound of an explosion came from the direction of his village.

1878, San Antonio

“Whoa”  
That’s all that could come to Alvaro’s mind when he saw the great structure he and Hanakura were now standing in.  
It was a vast hall with a ceiling standing taller than the roof of the mission itself. Its walls slightly slanted inward as they went up, giving it all a distorted and odd shape.  
This wasn’t the first time they’d been there though…

“What are we doing here?” Alvaro asked once he’d regathered himself.  
Hana walked down the mighty hallway, ignoring the question. Alvaro was getting annoyed with Hana’s act by now, but he had a feeling he knew why they were there.

They both made their way to the end of the hall, where a giant door now stood. Hana reached into his pocket and pulled out a circular pendant object that looked like a pendant. He then took it into both hands and a ‘snap’ echoed throughout the hall, coursing through the hall until it faded. Hana handed one piece to Alvaro and then pointed to a terminal on the other side of the door.

Alvaro followed his direction and once they were done, the door was opened.

On the other side of the door was a room made of what appeared to be glass and metal combined into odd, perplexing patterns. Statues made of metal stood in a circle around the room’s center, each one depicting a different person, each wearing an elaborate set of armor.

In the center of it all was a stand holding a sword.  
A sword all too familiar to Alvaro.

Hana took a step forward, but was stopped by Alvaro.  
“No. I can’t let you take that with you back to New York.”  
Hana put a hand on Alvaro’s shoulder trying to push past him, but was unsuccessful.

Hanakura looked into Alvaro’s eyes. He saw a mixture of different emotions. Hatred, regret, and regret.  
Hana was about to do something he couldn’t take back.

Alvaro jumped back and saw Hana’s hands in the frontal assassination position, his right hand where Alvaro’s neck would be, and the left with an extended blade where his stomach would have been.

“Don’t do this Hana. This is not a battle you’ll win.”  
Hana retracted his hidden blade and put his head down.  
“Okay, now you need to turn around and walk out of here.”  
Hana turned to the exit.

He turned back with a cocked pistol aimed at Alvaro’s chest

1930, New York City

Kage held his sister close to his chest. Her breathing was irregular and shallow, but it was improving slowly. As they stood there in the darkness of the room, the air felt as though it was getting heavier. Kage looked around them. He pulled Hikari closer as the darkness surrounding them came closer and closer, until finally, they were engulfed into the shadows.

Kage woke up to the sound of his sister screaming in a different room. He shot up from the ground and immediately regretted it. The injuries he sustained from before were back to haunt him, giving him the worst headache he had ever felt. Well, at the moment, anyway. He made his way to the exit.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”  
Kage painfully opened his eyes to see the man sitting in a chair across the room. In front of him was another chair, its back pointed to Kage.  
“Take a seat for me.”  
Kage let himself recover before proceeding to stay exactly where he was.  
“I said.” the man said leaning forward in his seat, revealing a shiny pistol in his hand.”Take a seat.”  
Kage finally complied, not seeing any reason to further his pain today.

“I’m sorry about earlier. But your little outburst couldn’t just be ignored, could it?”  
Kage sat in silence.  
“I also apologize if your sister’s, ahem, exclamations scared you.”  
Nothing.  
“I see. Well, I suppose I could pay her a visit and see how she--”  
“What do you want with her?”  
“I’m sorry?”  
“What do you want with my sister?”  
“What ‘we’ want with her is the same thing both of you want. To find a lost piece of your family’s history.”  
Kage looked up at him  
“You know what I’m talking about.”  
“I don’t.”  
“Oh, stop. I already know all about it. You do, I do, she does, we’re all looking for the same thing.”

There was a knock at the door and a small door at eye-height was slid open.  
“He’s here. Says you got five more minutes with him.”  
The man sighed. “Well, I might as well introduce myself before we go any further.”  
He stood up, and offered a hand to Kage. “Come on, now.”  
Kage took his hand and stood up, giving himself another case of whiplash, but less intense than earlier.  
“My name,” he cocked the pistol, “is Jonathan Miles.”  
“But,” he shot out the nearest window, surprising Kage. “You can call me ‘Johnny’.”  
Johnny smiled and took off his trenchcoat, revealing an Assassin’s set of robes.  
“And now, we must leave.” he said as the door burst open and well dressed armed men poured into the room,  
He ran to the newly made opening and jumped out. Kage quickly followed, bullets zooming by.  
All he could think about was his sister. He couldn’t stand the idea of leaving her behind in that place, them doing things to her he could only imagine.  
But he couldn’t save her if he was in her situation as well.  
Or dead.

1944, London

“I’m sorry, you what?”  
James leaned against the spire of the clock tower, feeling the wind pushing against his body.  
“Look, we need your help with this. Didn’t my Mentor say anything to you?” Achille asked.  
“No,” James responded, “and I damn well don’t want to join your bloody battles. I’ve got enough to deal with here.”  
Kage looked out over London, taking in the view. He’d seen some sights before, but never anything like this.  
“And what about him?”  
He gestured towards Kage.  
“Hey you over there!”  
Kage turned to him.  
“What’s with the look on your face? Never seen a view like this before?”  
James joined him at the edge and looked down to the streets below.  
“You almost had a bit of an accident there. You’re welcome, by the way.”  
Achille cut in. “Yes, we are thankful, but please. We need all the help we can get here.”  
James inhaled deeply and then turned to him.  
“I’m not sure if it’s the wind or the altitude, but it seems you’re having trouble understanding what I’m saying. My answer is NO. I have no intention of being a part of this war.”  
“Why not?” Kage asked.  
James looked at him and got closer. “Because this war has nothing to do with me. I didn’t start this, so why should I have to be the one that ends it?”  
“Is that what your mother thought?”  
James became visibly angry.  
“Your lineage is one of Assassins, like mine. Have any of our ancestors ever thought they didn’t need to do their jobs because something wasn’t their fault?”  
Kage pointed at the leather gauntlet James was wearing. “You wear that because you earned it, not because it was given to you.”  
James turned away and grunted something inaudible.  
“An Assassin’s work is not for their own sake, but for--”  
“For the sake of others.” James finished. “I’m aware.”  
Achille asked again, “Will you help us?”

James walked to the edge and stood up on the rail. Kage and Achille knew what that meant.  
“No.”  
And then he jumped. Kage watched him reach the ground and hit a truck full of cloth and fabrics heading down the street. His ability to time that was impressive.

“Damn.” Achille said, watching the truck carry James away.  
“What’s next?” Kage asked.  
“Now, we must go east. There’s someone we need to see.”  
“How far east?”  
“Siberia.”


End file.
